


Loving Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is absolute shit lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Flames

The unmistakable sound of nails scratching harshly at fabric stirred the ash-skinned boy once again. His rough fingers closed oh so gently around a wrist of soft skin and fragile bone. As gently as he could, he moved the aforementioned wrist to rest comfortably against the fitted sheet. 

Moving slowly, as to not disturb the thick, heavy air, he sat up. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt down over the heel of his hand to wipe away a thin layer of cold sweat from his bedmates forehead. As he did every night, or what everyone considered to be night, he watched the face he fell in love with twist into a pained expression. The hand still wrapped around the human's delicate wrist slid down to interlock their fingers. 

He slid be down to be under the blankets, curling protectively around his consort. Just before closing his eyes again, he, still gently and lightly, pressed a comforting kiss against a head of near-white hair. A trio of words danced off his tongue before he could stop them, the fire of their meaning licking up his spine


End file.
